


How to Train Your Dragon Trainer

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dragon Trainer AU, Dragon Trainer Jaebeom, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Witch Youngjae, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: Tell Me Good Boy Fic Fest Prompt #83: Jaebum is a twenty five year old Dragon Keeper who has never dated or had sex on account of the demanding nature of his job (taking care of demanding fire-breathing beasts and active romantic lives don't mix) but there's a really cute witch who comes to admire the dragons and flirt w Jaebum sometimes and MAYBE Jaebum has a crush (certainly multiple boners) for him.





	How to Train Your Dragon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> I finished this at 4:30AM and did not proof read it. Please forgive me for any bad grammar and/or misspelled words. I will look it over when I have more time and make necessary corrections.

Jaebeom didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, well not human friends, anyway. His innate ability to communicate with creatures of a different species, one species in particular, had always made him seem well, a little odd to the other children. Though, having an argument with seemingly no one in particular could certainly make one seem a bit less than sane. He wasn’t arguing with no one, however. 

He was arguing with dragons.

He was around six years old when he first heard it, the sound of a voice inside of his head. It was an unfamiliar voice, though it was wise and calming voice. He had furrowed his little brows, nose scrunching up as he peered around the clearing where he was playing with his friends and listened for it to come again. He heard nothing again for a couple of days. It came again in that same clearing, in the wide open field just on the outskirts of their village where the boys ran in circles playing tag and the girls made crowns out of flowers and weeds. 

He had been running away from Youngjae, a boy two years younger than him that lived just down the way from his own house when he heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost toppling over when he felt the smaller body collide with his back, Youngjae squealing and tugging on his sleeve that Jaebeom was “it” now. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and narrowed his eyes, his head whipping around to locate the direction of the sound.

“Wass wrong, A‘Beom? You’re it. You have to chase us now.”

Youngjae’s small, childish voice flooded his ears, pulling his focus away from the sound. Jaebeom turned and smiled at the younger boy, hand reaching out to pat him on the top of his head and ruffle his already messy hair. 

“Nothin’s wrong, Jae-ah. Juss got distracted, but you better run before I git you!”

Jaebeom smiled at the high pitched shriek that erupted from the younger boy, his head pulling away from Jaebeom’s hand and noisily careening across the field where the other’s were waiting for Jaebeom to give chase. He sighed and shook his head, about to take off after them when a thunderous voice roared in his ears. It was the same voice that had called out to him earlier, but much louder this time.

“Jaebeom!”

He clasped his hands over his ears and sank to his knees, cradling his head in his hands as the voice continued to speak.

“Jaebeom. Listen to me. It’s time you woke up. Come in to the forest. Follow my voice and you’ll find us.”

By this point his breathing was ragged, eyes wide and full of fear. What was this? What was this voice he was hearing in his head and why did he feel so compelled to trust it and heed it’s words? He could feel a prickle on his skin, anxiety rising and falling in waves as another voice joined in.

“Jaebeom-ah! Jaebeom-ah! Hurry! We want to meet you.”

This voice was softer, more feminine and sounded much younger. He blinked his eyes in confusion, the other children having started to crowd around him with hushed whispers.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

Mark, a boy just a few months older than himself crouched down in front of him and cocked his head to the side. Jaebeom looked up at him, mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out and he twisted his body to face the forest just a few yards away.

“Can’t you hear it?”

Jaebeom mumbled, pointing at the forest and tilting his head in question.

“Hear what?” 

Mark was confused, big eyes blinking as he studied the younger boy’s face.

“Ya sick or somethin’? Yer not makin’ sense.”

Jaebeom shook his head, finger waggling in the air as he motioned to the forest again.

“They want me to go in there…”

He whispered, eyes facing towards the forest and then back at Mark again.

“Who wants you to go?”

Jinyoung cut in, stepping up behind Jaebeom and placing his hands on his hips. Jaebeom cringed at the sound of the younger boy’s voice, lips twitching as he gave him a sideways glance. 

Jaebeom never liked Jinyoung. He was haughty, smart as a whip, and much too bossy for his own good, especially for a five year old. His family was also the wealthiest in the village and it showed, if the way he was dressed said anything about it. He wore only the finest garments, even when they were outside playing, not worried about it getting dirty or torn because “I’ll just get a new one.” His pants were made of silk, while Jaebeom’s were plain cotton and had holes in the knees, his shoes starting to get a little too tight for his feet. His own family had never been one to splurge, even when their small apothecary had started booming and business had been better than ever. They had moved to a larger house after Yugyeom was born, Jaebeom’s parents deciding that he needed his own space and it was a nice change, but not much else in his life changed after that. He still wore ratty clothes, ate filling, but not extravagant meals, and helped with small tasks in the shop a couple of days a week. Unlike Jinyoung’s parents, his own felt that there was no need for fine clothes and expensive tastes when he was just going to ruin them anyway.

“I don’t know..”

Jaebeom muttered, not wanting to interact more than necessary with the younger boy and instead turning his eyes back to the forest. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the voice in his head rather than the loud scoff from Jinyoung and he stood from his spot; not longer clutching his head.

“I’m gonna go.”

Jaebeom was determined to find out what was going on, the voices in his head getting louder and more clear as he slowly neared the edge of the forest. 

“A’Beom! Where you goin’?”

Youngjae’s small voice called after him, the light sound of footsteps pattering closer to him alerting him to the younger child’s presence. 

“I have to go somewhere, Jae-ah. Go back and play with the others, okay? Mark-hyung will walk you home when you’re all done.”

“I wan’ go wiff you.”

Youngjae pouted up at him, big eyes already starting to water at Jaebeom’s insistence that he stay behind. He had always followed around after Jaebeom since he was able to walk, clinging to him and calling after him no matter where he went. It was no different now and Jaebeom’s heart clenched at the thought of the younger boy being upset that he couldn’t go with him, but they all knew the forest was dangerous. He couldn’t let Youngjae follow him this time. 

“Listen Jae. A'Beom has to go do something in the forest and it's dangerous for kids smaller than me so you gotta stay here with Mark. Okay?”

Jaebeom knelt before the younger boy, reaching out and ruffling his hair as he so often did. He smiled gently when Youngjae nodded solemnly, one small shoe scuffing at the dirt as he sighed.

“Okay, A'Beom… but come back quick, okay?”

Jaebeom nodded and chuckled, standing at his full height and watching the younger trudge back to the other children before he waved once and turned back to the forest. The voices were now silent, but he felt a call from the trees, urging him to step forward and into their shelter. 

“Here goes..”

He mumbled to himself, heading towards the opening between the trees and looking around curiously as he made his first entry into the forest. It was fairly ordinary, much less interesting than he had imagined with the way the adults had warned against the children crossing the threshold into the dimly lit brush. He stood on a beaten path, tree lined and littered with small rocks and fallen leaves. He could see a few feet down where the it turned, leading deeper into the forest. He slowly followed it, eyes and ears on high alert, his body jolting at the slightest sound. 

“Calm down, Jaebeom. There's nothing here..”

He tried to soothe his nerves, eyes darting from side to side as he moved along the path. There was no sign of animal life here, other than the occasional chirp of a bird or buzz of a fly. He began to relax as he took in the sights, trees giving way to bushes littered with berries and flowers, though he knew better than to eat anything that he wasn't familiar with. He came to a stop as he reached a fork in the path, one way leading into what appeared to be a brightly lit clearing and the other deeper, darker forest. He jumped as he heard a twig snap behind him, his body whirling around to find nothing was there. He heaved a sigh, shaking his head and berating himself for being a coward.

“This way. You're almost here!”

The feminine voice from before wafted into his mind, his eyes sliding from the path that he was hoping was the correct one and to the much more treacherous looking depths of the forest. He swallowed down his fear and continued on, following the excited chatter in his brain in the direction that it pulled him. After several minutes of walking, he came to a stand still at a small pool of crystal clear water. It rippled as the wind blew, a single leaf fluttering to rest on it’s surface. He blinked in amazement, never having seen something quite like this in his life and he cocked his head as the silence was broken by a throat being cleared. He turned to his left, eyes going wide and body frozen in place as a figure lurched out from a hidden cavern. 

“Ah, Jaebeom. You've arrived, but who might this be?”

The voice was booming, but gentle, the first he had heard on this day and the time before. He stared at the owner of the voice, unsure if what he was seeing was real. He had heard about them, had read tales and seen illustrations, but he had never imagined that he'd ever meet a real one. 

He had never imagined that he'd meet a dragon. 

“A'Beom! Issa dragon!!!”

Youngjae's shriek pulled Jaebeom out of his stupor, wide eyes turning to the small boy that was now standing next to him. He furrowed his brow, about to scold him for disobeying his request to stay with the others and making note to give Mark a piece of his mind for letting Youngjae run off on his own when the voice cut in.

“Yes. That's right. I'm a dragon.”

Jaebeom turned back to the large creature, now towering over the two boys and he quickly grabbed Youngjae by the arm to push him behind his back and shield him from the beast.

“What do you want from us?”

The dragon chuckled at Jaebeom’s defiance, his large, scaly head bowing down to his level and turning so that one eye was meeting the young boy's gaze. 

“Have you heard of dragon trainers, boy?”

Jaebeom hesitated with his reply, his body rigid, yet his mind was surprisingly calm. He merely nodded in reply, unable to form words and he swallowed as the dragon reared it's head back and let out a bellowing laugh. 

“So he has heard of his kind then. Morgana, Jasper. You can come out now.“

“He's here! He's here!”

“About time. I was about to come get you myself.”

Jaebeom swallowed, hard, as two more dragons appeared from behind the first. They were much smaller and appeared younger, the voices obviously male and female. He recognized the female voice, the one that had called out to him earlier, but the other male was new. He let his eyes trail from one to the other, taking in each dragon silently. 

The middle dragon was a muted orange, his age showing with patches of discoloration and shimmering greys in places. He was stocky, short and wide, his tail stumpy and thick behind his broad frame. His coal eyes were tired, yet wise and he watched the child curiously as he studied each and every one of them. To his left was a dragon that appeared green in color, but when the wind blew and the trees shifted allowing the sunlight to hit his shaded figure it caused his scales to glow a brilliant blue. He was younger, much younger, and much smaller than even the female dragon, his lithe form at least a good head shorter. He had a long tail that hovered just above the abc'ssurface of the ground, slightly swaying in agitation; much like a cat. He had curious eyes, one black and one gold that sparkled with interest at the two children standing before him. Jaebeom held the dragon’s gaze for a moment longer, the air between them buzzing with an energy he hadn’t felt before. A soft reptilian purr pulled his attention away from the young male dragon and to the female, her head cocked to the side as she eyed the smaller boy who was peeking out from behind Jaebeom. 

“Youngjae…”

Jaebeom started, one arm stretching out to block the child from moving any closer. He could hear the soft sigh that came from Youngjae, his small form slumping against Jaebeom’s back as he mumbled a complaint about “A’Beom being no fun” and he chuckled softly to himself.

“You really care for this child, don’t you?”

The female dragon rumbled in his mind, deep purple eyes transfixed on Jaebeom.

“He’s small and doesn’t know how to protect himself.”

Jaebeom narrowed his eyes at her, almost as if daring her to try touching his smaller companion and he felt Youngjae hit him in the middle of the back with a tiny fist.

“‘M not that little....”

Jaebeom laughed again, feeling the warmth of Youngjae’s cheek squished against the back his shoulder as he grumbled and he shook his head before he continued to take in the female dragon’s form.

She was tall, but lean, colored a pale shade of pink and dotted with deeper shades of pinks and purples. Her tail seemed to go on for miles, though she kept it wrapped neatly around her feet unlike the other two. She had a strange marking above her left eye in the shape of a star and she hummed as he noticed the boy gazing at it.

“It’s what you humans call a birthmark.”

Jaebeom nodded slowly, taking in her words and learning that dragons had more similarities to humans and other creatures than he had originally thought. He turned back to the larger dragon centered between the two younger and he decided it was time to ask questions.

“Why did you call me here?”

“Oh, you haven’t yet realized?”

The deep voice was back with a tinge of amusement to it as the elder dragon waved his head from side to side slowly.

“Realized what?”

Jaebeom furrowed his brows, lips pursing as he tried to think about what the dragon might mean and he huffed when he came up with nothing.

“You’re a dragon trainer, Jaebeom.”

“What? Me?!”

Jaebeom was startled to say the least, his eyes going wide, jaw going slack, and he would have stumbled back had it not been for Youngjae still plastered against him.

“Yes, Jaebeom. You.”

“Yes. Yes! Oh my god is he always going to be this stupid?”

Jaebeom swiveled his head towards the blue-green dragon, about to start arguing when he heard a shriek from behind him and he spun on his heel just in time to see Youngjae being lifted into the air by the pink dragon’s tail.

“W-What are you doing with him?”

He sputtered, rushing forward to reach for the smaller bot, but Youngjae was quickly lifted away from his grasp.

“Playing.”

Came the nonchalant reply, the pink dragon turning her head to look at the smaller boy as he wiggled in her grasp. She hummed and lowered him gently onto her back, settling him in between her now slightly raised wings and she tilted her head as he squealed and wrapped his tiny arms around as much of her neck as he could.

“A’Beom! Look! I’m riding da’ dragon!”

Youngjae giggled and bounced where he seated, one arm waving his hand wildly at Jaebeom and he lost his grip, tumbling to the side and towards the ground quickly.

“Youngjae!”

Jaebeom dashed to stand below where he expected the smaller boy to land and steeled himself for the impact, though it never came. He opened one eye and glanced up, his other eye blinking open as he felt his heart swell with warmth. Youngjae was safe, cradled in the pink dragon’s wing where she had caught him and was rubbing his cheek against her much larger face. Her eyes were closed, but you could sense the calm in the air as she bonded with younger boy.

“You don’t need to worry about him being in any danger with us. What’s important to you, is important to us.”

Jaebeom cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away, moving to stand directly in front of the largest and eldest of the three dragons. 

“You said I’m a dragon trainer. What does that mean? And does it seem like Youngjae can’t hear you? Is he too small?”

A chuckle sounded, followed by a long sigh and the old dragon sank down to rest his belly on the Earth.

“It means that you have the ability to raise and control dragons. That’s why you can hear us as well. Only dragon trainers can hear us. Your friend here, Youngjae was it? He isn’t a dragon trainer, so he can’t hear us, but he does have a very strong power sleeping within him. It won’t be long before he awakens to his power, just like you have to yours.”

“So you mean.. I can talk to dragons and tell them what to do?”

Jaebeom questioned, one eyebrow raising curiously. He was pretty sure he understood, but didn’t know exactly what all of that entailed. He also had questions about Youngjae and what this power the elder dragon seemed to sense, but that could be left for another time. He needed to learn about himself right now.

“Essentially, yes, but there’s more to it than that.”

“Can I go take a nap now? I think we’ve reached the boring part.”

The blue-green dragon interrupted, his eyes rolling as much as dragon eyes could and he swung his whole body around before ducking back into the cave they had come out of with a slow nod from the elder.

“You said their names were Jasper and Morgana, but what about you?”

Jaebeom glanced towards the female dragon, who was now quietly observing Youngjae while he chased around her swishing tail, lowering it to where he could almost reach it and then pulling it into the air and out of his grasp. He felt a smile creep across his lips, his eyes going soft as he watched the two of them for a moment before turning back to the elder.

“Grohm. My name is Grohm.”

Jaebeom nodded his head, slowly repeating the name back to him.

“Grohm…”

He felt a sudden buzz of energy in the air, the hairs on his arms standing on end and he closed his eyes as if on instinct. Images began to flash behind his eyelids. People and places he had never seen before felt familiar. Words in languages he had never heard before were spoken, but he somehow understood. He felt a power surge through him that almost startled him, though a calm vibration settled in his skin after the initial shock. When he re-opened his eyes the color had changed from their usual black to a startling silver and he finally spoke again.

“I understand what I have to do.”

\--------------------------

Jaebeom’s teenage years had been fairly normal, if you could call growing up with dragons as pets normal. He went through the same changes as the rest of his friends. Pimples, hair growing in places that it hadn’t grown before, and waking up in a cold sweat with sticky underpants after some very vivid dreams to name a few. The latter had been a bit more troublesome than the rest, however. It wasn’t so much the fact that it happened that bothered Jaebeom, but more so the subject matter of his dreams. 

He knew that his affections for the younger boy weren’t what one would deem appropriate, at least not for someone who was practically adopted into your family. It had happened for the first time when Jaebeom was fourteen and Youngjae was twelve, the two of them having crashed in the middle of Jaebeom’s floor as they so often did after a long night of playing tag in the alleyways with the other children; his dragons perched atop neighboring roofs to keep an eye on them. They woke up in a tangle as usual, Youngjae plastered to his side and breathing noisily against his neck. Though, unlike any other time he was hyper aware of the younger male. 

Every place that their bodies touched was on fire, each puff of breath on his skin made it prickle with heat, and he could feel a churning in his stomach that he was unfamiliar with. On the back of his eyelids he could see a replay of his dream, a loud gasp shuddering from his chest as his eyes shot open to erase the images. He could feel Youngjae stir next to him, a soft complaint mumbled against his skin as the younger boy refused to get up just yet and Jaebeom tried to slow down the heart that thundered in his chest. That’s when he noticed it, the damp stickiness that made his underpants tacky as they clung to his skin uncomfortably. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept of wet dreams, but he had never experienced one himself. At least, not until now and he had never expected it to be about his best friend. He had hoped that it would be a one time occurence, but Youngjae continued to plague his dreams even when he wasn’t present. However, Jaebeom had found that having Youngjae around threw his heart and mind into a chaos that he didn’t know how to calm and he slowly began to prioritize the studies he had been slacking on, thus creating less and less time for the younger.

They had remained friends, just as the whole lot of them had, but there had been a shift in their relationship that went unseen by most. Though, it was not unseen by the dragons, nor was it unseen by Youngjae. He was young, but he wasn’t stupid, and as his sleeping powers awakened he found himself drawn to other things. Though, he kept a watchful eye and as close a proximity as possible to the dragon trainer, despite Jaebeom’s stubborn attempts to avoid him at times.

\--------------------------

Seven more years had passed and Jaebeom’s life continued to change, his duties as a dragon trainer and learning how to manage the shop taking up most of his time and leaving little to no room for romance. His parents still had a lot of life to live and had no intention of abandoning their responsibilities towards the shop for quite some time, but they felt it was necessary that Jaebeom learn how to manage it on his own while he was still fairly young. The shop itself had grown in size, their business thriving over the years as more and more people turned to potions and other forms of magic for healing. They had expanded the shop to make room for new inventory, and cleared out the space behind it to build a barn in which the dragons could live. After Jaebeom’s awakening they had slowly transitioned from their life in the forest to a life in the village. 

Jaebeom had suffered some hardships as a dragon trainer. Often times he found himself left out of activities, or the last to be picked for sports when his friends weren’t involved. Not everyone was as accepting as they were. He did still speak to his friends, their loud voices ringing out in the shop from time to time and they would meet up once a week for drinks at the tavern Jackson’s family owned. At least that part of his life hadn't changed much. Even Jinyoung hadn’t changed, still remaining an ever aggravating thorn in Jaebeom’s side. Though, despite all the changes in his life, one constant thing remained the same. His love for Youngjae.

They were currently seated around a table in the corner of “The Musty Barn”, aptly named for the fact that it had, in fact, been a barn at one point and was indeed musty. Mark was telling a lively story about a traveling girl who had stayed in their home for a few days and how he had bed her on the second night while the others hooted and howled at his words. Jaebeom rolled his eyes and took another sip of his ale, the mug doing little to hide his unamused expression.

“Yah, Jaebeom.” 

Mark called, one brow raised as he stared him down from the other side of the table.

Jaebeom quickly took another drink to avoid responding.

“When are you going to tell us your stories? Even Yugyeomie here has one or two.”

Mark chided, causing Jaebeom to choke on his drink and twist his head at an almost unnatural angle to eye the younger brother at his side who was now also choking on his drink.

“You what?”

Jaebeom spat, eyes narrowed as Yugyeom’s cheeks flushed and he sputtered for a response.

“Oh my god, do you seriously not know?”

Mark received a death glare from the youngest of the group as he cackled, Yugyeom’s eyes falling to rest on the tabletop.

“I-I was going to tell you eventually, I just didn’t know how.”

Yugyeom mumbled softly, his voice low and barely audible over the rest of the chatter in the tavern.

“Tell me what? That my baby brother has been sneaking around with someone? Who is it?”

Jaebeom’s tone was serious, the expression on his face a little more stern than necessary. He wasn’t angry per se, it was more that he was disappointed to be the last to know than anything else.

“It’s me.”

Bam Bam chimed in as he settled down in the open space next to Yugyeom, one arm snaking around his shoulders as he beamed at Jaebeom.

“You?”

Jaebeom sputtered, blinking wildly at the younger boy, his eyes darting to look at his brother whose face seemed to get even redder as he sank against the slightly older boy.

“You really didn’t know?”

Jackson gaped at him from his seat next to Mark, his dark eyes comically wide. Jinyoung snorted from the other end of the table, eyes rolling as he smirked and waved a hand dismissively.

“Of course he didn’t know. This is Jaebeom we’re talking about. He’s clueless about romance.”

“I am not.”

Jaebeom argued, ready to have yet another verbal battle with his still somehow, sort of friend.

“Oh really? Then please do, enlighten us to your grand adventures in dating.”

Jinyoung raised one eyebrow in challenge, his hands now tucked neatly together and resting on the tabletop as he watched Jaebeom fumble for a reply.

“I-”

“You?”

“That’s enough.”

Youngjae cut in, his voice ringing out over the muted sounds of Jaebeom sputtering and Jinyoung snickering.

“We’re not here to argue or make fun of one another. We’re here to forget our weekly woes, get drunk, and enjoy ourselves. Jackson! What happened with the cat that your brother found in the pantry other day?”

Youngjae quickly turned the atmosphere around, his booming voice captivating all those who heard it. When he looked Jaebeom’s way he was shot a small appreciative smile to which he nodded and smiled back.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, save for Jackson spilling his drink on Mark and Youngjae getting a little too drunk to get home on his own and demanding that Jaebeom walk with him. It was a fairly quiet night, most of the noise still contained within the four walls of “The Musty Barn” and they walked in silence, Jaebeom’s arm wrapped securely around Youngjae’s back as he leaned on him for support. They stumbled their way through the village, Youngjae’s house only a short distance past Jaebeom’s and he stopped as they neared the opening in the fence.

“Why are you stopping? Are you feeling ill?”

Jaebeom asked curiously, concern etching his features as he took in the younger male’s slightly wavering form. He wasn’t nearly as drunk, but he was tipsy, his vision blurring a little around the edges as he kept Youngjae from losing his balance.

“M’not sick. Juss’ I wanna stay here.”

Youngjae raised a hand to point towards Jaebeom’s house, letting his arm drop after a moment and chuckling at nothing in particular.

“We’re at my house Youngjae. Yours is just a little bit further down. We need to keep walking and we’ll be there soon.”

“No.”

Youngjae shook his head violently, his stubbornness coming out more when he was intoxicated. Jaebeom knew it would be a long battle if he tried to convince the other to go to his own home.

“Wanna stay with you. Wanna stay with A’beom.”

The childish tone of his voice caused Jaebeom to shudder, remembering a time when they were smaller, more innocent, and didn’t have the weight of their lives on their shoulders. A time when he didn’t have the weight of his own feelings on his shoulders. As much as he wished he could go back to that time he knew it was impossible. Giving in to his affection for the younger he sighed and groaned, angling himself so that he could turn Youngjae towards the house and they made their way towards the door. 

Once they were inside he kicked off his shoes and helped Youngjae out of his, struggling to keep both of them upright. He could hear a soft commotion down the hall, his mother likely getting ready for bed and he called out to her to let her know that he was home before staggering through the house to his own room at the opposite end. He heard the front door open and shut, Yugyeom calling out to their mother as well before hushed whispers and two pairs of feet padded past his room. Bam Bam he assumed and he shook his head again at his own blindness to their relationship. 

“Gotta pee.” 

Youngjae muttered at his side, Jaebeom letting out another groan and cursing under his breath.

“Just do it out the window…”

He lead the other male to the sliding glass pane, opening it to let in a cool breeze as the other fumbled with his pants and stepped up to the hole in the wall. He turned his back, moving towards his bed where he had lain out his night clothes before going out and he stripped down to change while Youngjae took care of his business. He had just slipped into his nightshirt when he felt the pressure of the younger against his back. It was warm and heavy, familiar, yet somehow different and he cleared his throat before stepping away.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

Jaebeom padded to the chest of drawers next to his bed, opening one and searching for a shirt that Youngjae could sleep in. Most of his casual wear was in the box he kept for dirty clothing and he pawed through his more formal attire hoping to find a single clean shirt that would be suitable for sleep. 

“I’m sorry, you might have to wear a dirty one toni-”

Jaebeom trailed off as he turned to face the younger male, yet finding him already face down in the middle of his bed, mouth open and eyes closed. He let out a soft laugh, not even sure why he had bothered trying when he knew that Youngjae was out like a light after a good night of drinking. He stepped up to the edge of the bed, placing one knee on the mattress and pushing at Youngjae’s body to make enough space for himself before climbing in next to him. It was a struggle to get under the blankets, Youngjae’s dead weight making it so he could barely squeeze under them and he sighed as he reached lifted one hand to ruffle the messy head of hair at his elbow.

“Goodnight, Youngjae.”

Jaebeom blinked awake the next morning, a groan rumbling in his chest as he rolled onto his back and sighed. He turned his head to where he expected Youngjae to be, but was pleasantly surprised to see that the younger male was nowhere in sight. He could hear the warm sound of his voice coming from down the hall after a moment, his mothers joining in shortly after. It wasn’t that he didn’t welcome Youngjae. It was just that it had happened. Again. He threw aside the blankets still covering his body and he glanced down to where his underpants were clinging to him and cursed under his breath at the obvious wet spot on the front of them. He snatched a pair of shorts off of the floor that hadn’t quite made it into the dirty box just yet and tugged them on haphazardly. He quietly slipped out of his room, the sound of his mother and Youngjae chatting growing louder as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted down the hall and to his nose. A small smile crept across his lips and a warmth filled his chest as he made his way into the small bathroom that he shared with Yugyeom to clean up before heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

“Ah, good morning love.”

Jaebeom’s mother cooed as he entered the room, her wide smile beaming up at him from where she was perched in her usual spot at the kitchen table. Youngjae was busy setting steaming plates on various pieces of cloth to keep the hot plates from burning the wooden tabletop. He smiled at Jaebeom, his white teeth on display and he showed no sign of his prior drunkenness. It was almost as if he hadn’t been drinking at all the night before. 

“Isn’t Jae-ah such a good helper?”

Jaebeom’s mother praised. He hummed in reply as he gathered up the glasses and utensils from the kitchen counter to help finish setting up before his father and the younger two boys joined them. 

“Ah! And so is my Jaebeom. I wish I could keep the two of you around forever, but alas I imagine that at your age the two of you have already started to settle down.”

She hummed in thought for a moment, her eyes glancing between the two of them and she smiled widely at the both of them.

“Unless of course Jae-ah here wants to become our Jaebeomie’s bride.”

Her tone was teasing, but her eyes held a hint of mischief that said otherwise and Jaebeom stiffened immediately, dropping the remaining set of utensils on the floor that he had been about to place on the table. He quickly apologized and bent to pick them up, his face flushed and warm as he turned his back on his mother and Youngjae to place them in the sink and grab a clean set out of the drawer. He had missed the knowing look that the two shared behind his back in his attempt at distraction.

“There. It’s done. I’ll call papa.”

Jaebeom settled the last of the places at the table and padded to the back of the house to call for his father who was tending to the animals in the backyard. He held the door open with a smile, ushering him inside and they walked back into the kitchen together, all smiles and laughter. Yugyeom and Bam Bam had joined his mother and Youngjae by the time they had returned and everyone settled into their places at the table. His house had always been full of warmth and love, even more so when the two boys that were dear to them that they had practically become family were present. Breakfast was pleasant and eaten slowly, filled with stories and laughter as everyone simply enjoyed being together. When they were finished the two youngest took care of the clean up as Jaebeom’s parents turned to Youngjae and himself.

“Would you boys mind tending to the store today? I know you had some studies to tend to Jaebeom-ah, but papa realized we were out of wormwort this morning and we have to travel to the next town over to get a new supply. He could go by himself, but I had some fabric on order at the shop in the same marketplace to make Jihyo’s wedding gown and I received notice that it’s ready.”

Jaebeom nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed at the prospect of spending the day alone with Youngjae in his parents apothecary. He knew that Youngjae wouldn’t refuse, his family having practically raised him since he at their house more often than his own. That is, until Jaebeom had started having his problem. As expected Youngjae gladly accepted, both boys receiving hugs and kisses of thanks from his mother and hearty handshakes from his father. Jaebeom excused himself to change while Youngjae helped the other two finish cleaning up the kitchen and he padded back out into the living area to meet Youngjae on the way out. They walked the short distance to the shop together, quietly chatting about the tasks that would need done for the day, including dusting certain areas of the shop, refilling low or empty stock from the back room, and tending to any customers that came in.

Jaebeom would need to check in on the dragons from time to time, their safety and health coming first and he made his way to the back of the shop immediately after letting the two of them inside. He stepped through the back door and into the wide open space that had once been full of trees, though they had been used to build the large barn that was now towering over the shop. He slipped into a small shed that was used for drying herbs and he opened a large container filled with dried fish that he kept to feed the dragons. He entered the barn with a smile on his face, always happy to see his scaled companions and he called out to them, waving a leather satchel that contained their breakfast.

“Good morning! Grohm! Morgana! Jasper! Breakfast is here! Come and get it!”

An array of voices sounded in his head, all familiar and friendly. 

“Jaebeom! Welcome back!”

“Ah, good morning child.”

“About time, I was getting ready to take a bit out of Morgana’s tail.”

Jaebeom shook his head as their personalities shone through, each and every one of them different yet alike. He had grown to learn more about them over time and had come to love them all despite their flaws and the arguments they had sometimes. It had been a struggle for a time, trying to explain to people whom had heard him arguing with seemingly no one or getting flustered out of nowhere when one of them had spoken directly to his mind, but were nowhere in sight. Even when people visited, and they did, he got strange looks and whispered words about the child who spoke to the dragons that were present in the room, though no one else could hear them. His friends had been much more accepting. However, it had taken them some time to come to terms with the fact that Jaebeom was, actually speaking to dragons and that he wasn’t just losing his mind. 

Mark had taken the most convincing, often testing him and making him answer questions that he wouldn’t know the answer to, unless someone told him and the only way they would know is if they were a dragon that Mark may or may not have told the things to. Jackson was on board immediately, often stopping by to pet and feed them. He had in turn caused Grohm to get even wider than he already was with all of the junk that he had stuffed in his pockets and snuck out of his parents tavern for him. Jinyoung was, well, Jinyoung. He had demanded to his parents that they get him his own pet dragon, to which they had argued was not necessary and that he wouldn’t be able to speak to them the way Jaebeom did. Much to his dismay, they were right. Even when they did cave and bought him a small breed that was often kept as pets he decided that he didn’t like it and sold it straight away after the first time he had heard Jaebeom having a conversation with it about how high strung Jinyoung was. Yugyeom and Bam Bam thought they were cool, being the youngest of the group and the smallest when the dragons came into their lives, having tottered around their legs and taking naps on their feet when Jaebeom’s parents were too busy with the stop to keep a proper eye on them. 

Morgana had always had a way with children.

Youngjae on the other hand had developed a relationship with the dragons not much unlike Jaebeom’s own. He treated them as if they were his dragons and that they meant the world to him. The dragons had always been partial to Youngjae as well, despite his lack of ability to speak with and command them. He had come into his own however, his latent energy awakening shortly after Jaebeom had started to distance himself and he had learned to manipulate things around them. He often used his magic for simple things like cleaning, moving heavy objects and reaching things on high up shelves, but there had been times when he was called away to help with much bigger problems that Jaebeom had never been privy to know about. He knew that Youngjae was a powerful witch and he knew that he was part of one of the highest ranking guilds in their kingdom, but he didn’t know what the guild did exactly; and he never asked. 

What he did know was that he loved Youngjae. He loved the way he that smiled, the way he doted on each and every one of their friends despite being younger than most of them, the way he helped around the shop and around the house despite it not being his own or his responsibility to do so. He loved the way that he loved his family and his dragons as if they -were- his own. He just wished that he loved him, as well.

“You know we can hear you, right?”

Jasper cut in to his thoughts, head tilted at his from his perch in the rafters, mouth full of fish and he threw his head back to swallow before glancing back down at the human.

“Oh, cut it out Jasper. You’ve known about his feelings since the day we met him. We all have.”

Morgana stepped in to quell the fight before it had started.

“Yeah. Stop being so- Wait. You what?”

“We’ve only been teasing you about it the past few years, but we’ve always known, honey. We don’t just hear your thoughts, we hear your heart.”

Morgana explained in a soft tone, her large form slinking closer so that she could bump her nose against Jaebeom’s cheek.

“I- How did you know when I didn’t even like him back then?”

“Hmmm…”

A chuckle sounded from the eldest of the three who had been silently chewing at his food throughout the conversation up until this point.

“Just because you aren’t aware of it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist, Jaebeom. You’ve always been a dragon trainer, just like Youngjae has always been a witch. You just didn’t know it right away. It’s the same with your love for Youngjae. It’s always been there, you just didn’t realize what it was.”

Jaebeom slumped against the beam he was leaning on, his full weight sagging as he rubbed his face with his hands.

“It really has been that long, hasn’t it?”

A sympathetic sound came in response, followed by a snort and he glared up at Jasper who was now curled up for a nap. He rarely stayed awake for long after he ate, reminding Jaebeom of an infant despite being several hundred years old.

“Jaebeom…”

A soft voice echoed through the room, four pairs of eyes moving to the entrance of the barn. Youngjae stood there, hands at his sides, head tilted curiously at the way Jaebeom seemed to be drained of all of his energy when just minutes ago he was wide awake and full of energy.

“Is something wrong?”

Youngjae’s voice was laced with concern, his eyes darting around the room from dragon to dragon and back to Jaebeom again.

“Ah, no. Nothing’s wrong, Jae-ah. Just having an argument with Jasper as usual. It’s trying dealing with him sometimes.”

Jaebeom winced when he heard the loud roar in his mind, followed by Jasper’s signature cackle.

“Divine retribution.”

“Jasper, for the love of God, just stop.”

Morgana’s voice was exasperated, her patience running thin even after spending only fifteen minutes with the two of them. Their antics never ceased to drive everyone who could hear them insane. Even other dragon trainers who had come to visit the new young trainer and his dragons had found the experience tiring.

“Did you need something, Jae-ah? I was just finishing up here.”

Jaebeom gathered up the satchel he had placed on the floor and made his way to the younger male, walking back through the yard and into the main shop with him.

“Oh. Um, is it okay if I go out for a few minutes? Jinyoung said he had something important to talk to me about.”

Jaebeom cringed at the mention of Jinyoung. He saw the way that he looked at Youngjae. He knew what that look meant, having caught himself looking at him the very same way. He didn’t like the idea of Youngjae going out to walk with Jinyoung alone, even just for something that could be as simple as needing a mending spell. 

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. I’ll keep an eye on the shop. You go ahead.”

Jaebeom agreed quickly, hoping he didn’t sound too eager and he bid Youngjae goodbye before he tried to distract himself with cleaning. He had gotten about three shelves deep, dust flying everywhere and he cursed as he sneezed, when Youngjae came back inside. His cheeks were tinged pink, which made no sense to Jaebeom as it was in the summer months and he saw the way that Youngjae was smiling more than he had been when he had left.

“Did something good happen?”

Jaebeom peeked around the edge of the shelf he was currently cleaning, eyebrows raised in question.

“What? Oh.”

Youngjae startled, jumping a little when Jaebeom called out to him.

“I-I guess it’s good. Maybe?”

Youngjae seemed unsure of himself, which was stange. He was usually confident when he spoke to Jaebeom, never really taking into account that he was younger by two years and always just speaking his mind. Jaebeom stepped out from behind the shelves, making his way towards the counter where Youngjae stood, wringing his hands nervously.

“Jae-ah. What happened?”

“I. Well, you see.”

Youngjae started, finally lifting his eyes from their place on the floor to meet Jaebeom’s. His cheeks were even more red up close, his lips pink and wet from licking at them nervously.

“Jinyoung, well, Jinyoung he told me that he- he likes me and he asked if I wanted to go on a date with him tonight.”

Jaebeom felt his world shatter in that moment. His breath caught in his throat, his heart thundered in his chest, his ears began to ring and his vision went blurry as he processed the words Youngjae had spoken. Jinyoung had confessed. Jinyoung had confessed to Youngjae. His Youngjae. His Youngjae that he couldn’t even call his Youngjae because he had been too much of a coward to confess himself. Jaebeom felt like he was drowning.

“Jaebeom. Hey, are you okay?”

Youngjae’s voice was barely audible, his head feeling like it was trapped underwater and his breathing became ragged. He nodded slowly, unable to form any words and he could barely feel the soft touch of Youngjae’s hand on his cheek as he leaned in to study Jaebeom’s face.

“Are you sure? You’re really pale.”

Jaebeom nodded again, still mute, every feeling he had ever felt for the younger male crashing down on him at once. He could feel himself sinking, his heart breaking as he tried to escape the unwanted feelings.

“Jaebeom!”

A voice boomed in his head, startling him out of his misery and drawing him back to earth.

“Jaebeom. Listen to my voice. Close your eyes. Center yourself. Breathe, Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom sucked in a shuddering breath at the voices command, his eyes flying open and glittering silver. He could see clearly now, Youngjae standing just inches from his face, hand still resting on his cheek and looking quite worried.

“I’m okay, Youngjae. I was just surprised is all.”

“Just… surprised?”

Youngjae repeated back, his voice monotone and holding the slight edge of something that Jaebeom couldn’t identify.

“I see. Well, I was quite surprised myself, actually. Jinyoung likes me. Me, of all people. I can’t believe someone as handsome and wealthy as Jinyoung would ask me on a date. Jaebeom?”

Youngjae rambled on, slowing his talking pace when he noticed that Jaebeom wasn’t listening anymore and he finally caught he change in his appearance.

“Jaebeom, your eyes..”

Jaebeom hummed, blinking his eyes closed and they were back to normal when they reopened, the inky black depths holding no emotion whatsoever.

“Ah, well. That’s good for you then, isn’t it? Having someone as handsome and wealthy as Jinyoung interested in you? You always said that you wanted a big house with lots of rooms when we were kids. I’m sure Jinyoung could easily give that to you.”

Jaebeom’s words were nonchalant, his body language showing no interest in the conversation at all and he waved a hand dismissively.

“If you’re planning on going on a date tonight, can you please at least make sure to finish dusting these shelves? We wouldn’t want to disappoint my mother.”

His words wear a bit more callous this time, though he didn’t mean for them to sound that way and he inwardly cringed at the way they came out, though he didn’t correct himself.

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t want that at all.”

Youngjae spat in reply, not even trying to hide the irritation in his tone. He snatched the dust cloth out of Jaebeom’s hand, their shoulders bumping as he stormed past to continue where Jaebeom had left off. He could easily finish the job in under an hour using his magic, but he was so annoyed that he chose to clean by hand, taking out his frustration on the innocent dust bunnies that littered the shelves. 

Jaebeom stared at Youngjae’s scowl for a moment, his eyes flickering away when the younger looked in his direction. He went about tidying up the shelves behind the counter, rearranging jars and vials and making sure nothing was out of date. He kept himself busy with it for most of them morning despite being interrupted a few times by the jingle of the bell on the door as customers came and went, helping them to find potions and writing down orders for his parents to fill when they returned. They had stopped for lunch, Youngjae having opted to head home to eat with his mother and Jaebeom sighed as he picked at the crust of sandwich that his mother had prepared for him. 

“You’re really stubborn you know that?”

Jasper’s voice infiltrated his mind as he took his first bite, the scowl on his face now matching the one Youngjae had worn earlier in the day.

“Leave me alone, Jasper. I’m trying to eat.”

“Yeah, eat your feelings.”

“Jasper, please.”

“He’s right, Jaebeom.”

Morgana chimed in. Jaebeom sighed. He knew that when she sided with Jasper he had made a mistake. She never sided with Jasper.

“What was I supposed to do? Tell him not to go? He looked so happy.”

Jaebeom slouched against the wall where he sat behind the counter.

“You could start by telling him how you feel.”

Morgana spoke softly.

“Right. Good idea. I should tell my best friend of forever, that I’ve been in love with him since I was six years old and the reason I put so much distance between us is because I started having inappropriate dreams about him when we were teenagers. I’m sure that would go over well.”

Jaebeom slammed his head back against the wooden drawer behind him, his eyes closing as he heaved another heavy sigh and stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. Eating had always calmed him down and he needed it more than ever right now.

“You know, Jaebeom… Yours isn’t the only heart that we can see in to.”

Jasper's tone was unusually serious and Jaebeom was about to question it when the bell jingled, alerting him to a customer. He scrambled to his feet, bowing in apology for being hidden and he raised his head to see Youngjae standing at the counter rather than a customer. He was holding out his arm, something wrapped in a familiar cloth was enclosed in his fingers. 

“From my mom.”

Youngjae answered before Jaebeom asked, dropping the gift onto the counter and walking away to tend to a customer that had come in during their brief exchange. Jaebeom sighed and glanced down at the carefully folded cloth, fingers gently pulling it apart to reveal the contents. Inside he found his favorite cookies, the ones with strawberry filling that leaked out of the cracks and strained his fingers. He smiled to himself and wrapped the cookies back up, tucking them safely into a drawer for later. 

When he looked back up Youngjae was standing with the customer and explaining that they needed to place an order. Jaebeom took over from there, watching as Youngjae shuffled around the shop, organizing items and taking note of what needed to be brought out from the back. He took down the customers order and placed it with the others, sighing at the ever growing pile. His mother would have a lot to do when she arrived back home. 

The rest of their day went by quickly, not much spoken between the two other than what was necessary. Jaebeom wanted to apologize, but was unsure of how to go about it. He had his opportunity when Youngjae approached him near dinner time, his eyes darting to look anywhere but at Jaebeom. 

“Did you need help with something, Youngjae?”

The formal way Jaebeom said his name caused the younger to visibly flinch and he immediately regretted it. 

“No. I was just coming to inform you that I would be leaving for the day. In case you forgot, I have a date tonight and I need to get ready for it.” 

The words stung and Jaebeom blanched, the inside of his cheek assaulted by his teeth to stop himself from saying the first thing that came to mind. He nodded dumbly, breath wheezing out from his nose while Youngjae stared at him as if expecting something more.

“Okay. Well, I see you later. I'll tell my mother you said thank you for the cookies. Have a nice evening, Jaebeom-ssi.”

Youngjae's words held a weight to them that Jaebeom had never felt before. He was stunned even further into silence, standing mute as he watched his best friend walk away. He wanted to scream and he wanted to cry, but he sucked in a shaky breath and went back to his duties.

It wasn't long after Youngjae had left that his parents returned, his mother popping her head in the front door to call for his help. He smiled at her from his place behind the counter and made his way outside, eyes widening as he stepped through the door frame.

“What on earth is all of this? I thought you had to pick up one or two things!”

Jaebeom exclaimed, eyeing the numerous satchels and barrels of goods on his parents carriage. 

“Well, they had some really good sales and we were running low on some other ingredients so we thought we might as well stock up.”

His mother explained, shrugging nonchalantly as she started handing off packages of goods to her eldest son. Jaebeom happily chatted with his parents as they unloaded the carriage and placed the new inventory in the back room of the shop. He let out a loud huff as he hoisted the final barrel off the carriage, his muscles straining with effort.

“What in the world is in here?”

Jaebeom’s words were grit out from between his teeth, both arms struggling to stay wrapped around the heavy barrel. His mother simply hummed and smiled from her position at the door, one arm extended to hold it open so that Jaebeom could stumble his way through. His father chuckled from just beyond the doorway, hands outstretched to grip one side of the barrel. With his father's help, Jaebeom managed to reach the back room safely and he prepared to stop, but his father continued to move. He raised one thick eyebrow, but said nothing as he continued into the clearing behind the shop. His father led them to the shed and pushed his way inside using his shoulder nudge the door open and they dropped the heavy weight once inside. 

“Just a little treat for our pets.”

Jaebeom’s father smiled and patted him on the back before making his way out of the shed and Jaebeom looked at the barrel curiously. He pried the lid open, eyes widening as various smoked meats came in to view. The smell was heavenly, his mouth watering and he grumbled under his breath about unfair treatment of humans when his dragons were treated to such delights. His heart was warmed, however, the love that his parents had shown for the scaly creatures never ending. It was in that moment that he realized he hadn't fed them during lunch, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of Youngjae. He mentally scolded himself and stuffed several pieces of the meat into a satchel before heading for the barn. 

The sun was now setting, casting shadows on his face as he made the short walk there. He stepped inside quietly, a sheepish expression on his face as he called out to the resting dragons. 

“Hey guys.”

“Oh. Look who finally showed up. Clueless lover boy.”

Jasper chided, eyes peering out from the shadows of the roof. He was still perched in the rafters, rarely moving from the space unless necessary. Grohm was settled in the far corner, his large head raising from it’s place on his front feet and he titled it curiously as Jaebeom dumped the contents of the satchel on the floor in the center of the room. 

“I know I'm late. Sorry, guys. Youngjae went home for lunch, so I had to keep an eye out for customers then ma and pa needed help unloading when they got home. I brought meat, though.”

Morgana peeked her head out from behind a pile of hay, often sleeping behind it rather than on it. She lifted her nose and sniffed the air, her large body lumbering towards him with a purpose. She plucked a piece of meat up from the pile, a pleased noise following the sound of slurping.

“Oooh. This is yummy! Grohm! Jasper! Come try some.”

Jaebeom smiled and settled his back against a beam, watching with eyes full of love as the three dragons had their fill. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, his heart and mind heavy with wonder. As if right on cue, he felt the nudge of a head against his shoulder and he turned his own to glance at the large, pink face just centimeters from his own. 

“Hey girl. Did you get enough to eat?”

He wondered aloud, one hand coming up to rub her scaled skin softly. He would never get tired of touching them, the dry, yet smooth texture of their skin a contrast to that of the cats they kept at home. It was somehow calming and he let out another sigh, his head falling back against the beam as he sank to the floor, the dragon moving with him and curling up next to his body. They sat like that for several minutes, just breathing in the same air, his hand slowly stroking mindless patterns against her scales as she rested with her eyes closed at his side.

“It will be okay, Jaebeom-ah.”

Grohm finally spoke up after observing the two for a while. His footsteps were heavy as he moved to join them, sinking into the open space at Jaebeom’s other side. Jasper, not one to be left out, made his way to the front of Jaebeom and settled there, warm eyes watching him curiously. Jaebeom smiled, his own eyes closing as he let his mind go free and the dragons offered what little comfort that they could as he felt into a fitful slumber. 

Jaebeom’s neck was craned at a weird angle, his mouth was hanging open, and his side was cold. He groaned as he tried to adjust his position, slipping and falling backwards into the hardwood floor instead. He let out a long sigh, his eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling in a daze. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was more than certain that he didn't want to sleep in that position again. He could hear the sound of a hushed voice, familiar, yet too good to be true. Youngjae wouldn't be here would he? He had a date tonight. Had Jaebeom slept so long that his date had ended? But why would he come here afterwards even if it had? Jaebeom decided that he had to be still half asleep, the tingling in his arms and legs giving a bit more realism to his excuses. 

“I mean I like Jinyoung-hyung enough, but I just..”

Jaebeom heard it clearly this time. Youngjae's voice rang in his ears, his words a painful jab at his heart. Who was he talking to and why was he discussing his feelings for Jinyoung with them. Jaebeom slowly sat up, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he tilted his head in all directions to loosen his muscles. He let his eyes fall on the boy in question, Youngjae’s voice faltering and an emotion flashing across his face that was gone in an instant. 

“Youngjae..”

Jaebeom croaked, his voice laced with sleep. He glanced around, spotting no one except Youngjae and the dragons in the room. Jasper had returned to his usual perch while Grohm had settled near where Youngjae was wrapped up in Morgana's tail. It wasn't uncommon for Youngjae to chat with the dragons, despite them being unable to convey any sort of reply other than physical cues, but Jaebeom was still bothered by the topic of conversation. 

“What are you doing here?”

Jaebeom sounded more lost than anything, his tone soft and carrying a hint of betrayal. 

“I stopped by to drop off more cookies from my mum for your parents and they asked me to check on you. Said you'd been out here an awfully long time.”

Youngjae was casual with the way he spoke, shoulders shrugging as if to punctuate his disinterest.

“Oh.”

Jaebeom looked at the floor now, dread rising up in his chest at the idea that Youngjae hadn't specifically come to see him. 

“Well, I guess I'll be going now. I did what they asked and you're awake now. Have a nice night, Jaebeom.”

Youngjae lightly patted the dragon’s side, her tail loosening and slipping away so that he could stand. He whispered his goodbyes to her, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head and he moved to leave. 

“It's now or never.”

Grohm’s voiced urged Jaebeom to stop the younger male, to finally be honest with him and with himself. 

“Are you going back to Jinyoung?”

Jaebeom could have cried as the words tumbled out of his mouth, Youngjae's body going rigid as he stopped at his side. What had possessed him to utter those words instead of the words that his heart was constantly screaming at him he would never know. 

“Bad idea, cupcake.”

Morgana sighed, having been privy to the thoughts and feelings of the younger male just before. 

“Am I what?”

Youngjae was seething, the anger he felt bleeding into his words as he turned to face an incredibly embarrassed Jaebeom.

“I- I didn’t mean.”

“Didn’t mean what, Jaebeom? Didn’t mean am I going to go fuck Jinyoung now that I’ve done what was asked of me? Is that what you didn’t mean? Because that’s what it sounds like you meant.”

Jaebeom sputtered in response, face flushing and eyes wide as he tried to find his words.

“Don’t even bother answering that.”

Youngjae shot before Jaebeom could manage a reply, the features on his usually angelic face twisted with rage. He stormed past the older male, nearly reaching the door before Jaebeom was able to call after him in a thin voice.

“Youngjae, wait. Please.”

Jaebeom was shaking, terror flooding his veins as Youngjae threatened to walk out on him for the third time that day and he feared that he’d not return this time. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Youngjae stopped, feet together and hands balled at his sides.

“Wait for what, Jaebeom? Wait for you to tell me how good Jinyoung would be for me again?”

Youngjae turned to face him again, cheeks still red and eyes wild with fury and another emotion that Jaebeom couldn’t quite identify.

“I- No. I just.”

“Just what?”

“I just think that maybe you’re moving too fast. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t. Want. Me to get hurt?”

Youngjae’s hands flew up to his hair, pulling at it as he screamed in frustration, one foot stamping at the floor.

“I mean you’re like a brother to me and I-”

“A brother. A fucking brother, Jaebeom? Really?”

“Yeah- I. We grew up together. We had sleepovers. We took baths together. You’re practically family.. I don-”

“I’m not you brother, Jaebeom.”

Youngjae stepped back towards the center of the room, the scowl on his lips menacing as Jaebeom tried to explain himself, his tongue failing him as he struggled to speak in the wake of Youngjae’s anger.

“I know you’re not, but-”

“And I might be younger than you, but I’m not a child Jaebeom. You don’t get to decide who I want to be with.”

Youngjae closed the space between them, hands coming up to grip at the collar of Jaebeom’s shirt and he pulled him into a searing kiss. It was a mess off a kiss, Jaebeom’s mouth going slack in a shocked gasp while Youngjae thrust his tongue forward and inside the waiting heat. He didn’t wait for Jaebeom to kiss him back, his tongue licking at the inside of Jaebeom’s mouth before he pulled back and pushed the elder away.

Jaebeom stared at him in awe, his mouth finally closing and he licked at his lips nervously before swallowing thickly. He wasn’t sure what all of this had meant. He knew what he hoped it had meant, but he was too afraid to ask.

“What? You still have nothing to say?”

Youngjae queried, one eyebrow raised, though he seemed a bit more amused than angry at this point. 

“Jae-ah..”

The nickname slipped, Jaebeom forgetting that they had even been fighting and in that instant Youngjae snapped. He was once again standing in front of the elder, hands immediately pushing at his shoulders. He backed him towards the piles of hay that the dragons sometimes slept on. He maneuvered one foot behind Jaebeom’s, skillfully tripping him so that he fell onto his back on the nearest haystack and he sank down to his hands and knees, caging him in.

“Jae-ah, please listen to me.”

Jaebeom pleaded, the fear in his eyes returning as he stared up at the younger male. 

“No. You listen to me.”

Youngjae’s voice was commanding and Jaebeom swallowed, nodding his head silently as the younger sucked in a long breath before continuing.

“I don’t want Jinyoung.”

“What?”

Jaebeom’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion etching into his features as the younger made the startling confession.

“I said: I don’t want Jinyoung.”

“But.. your date.. You seemed to happy that he asked you out.”

“I was flattered and surprised, but I wasn’t happy.”

“But then why did you go?”

Jaebeom’s voice was small. Youngjae sighed, lifting one hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes and he studied the face of the elder, his features twisted into a look he hadn’t seen often; pure confusion.

“Because the idiot that I do want told me how good Jinyoung would be for me.”

“Who would do th- Oh.”

Jaebeom’s eyebrows shot up, lips forming a perfect “O” as realization hit him and he flushed nearly every shade of red known to man. 

“Yeah. Oh.”

Youngjae said in a mocking tone, a small smile replacing the earlier scowl on his lips.

“You mean..”

“Yeah.”

“But-”

“Jaebeom.”

“Yeah?”

“Shutup.”

Youngjae smiled wider as Jaebeom complied, his mouth closing and his eyes shrinking back down to their normal size. 

“That’s better.”

Youngjae whispered, shifting his weight so that he could lower himself so that he was nearly lying on top of Jaebeom. He let his eyes study his face once more, this time taking the time to trace each and every feature slowly. He had seen Jaebeom’s face nearly every day for the past twenty three years and it wasn’t the first time he had admired it up close. Often times when Jaebeom would fall asleep first, Youngjae would lie awake and stare at him, as creepy as it was. He loved the way that Jaebeom’s nose crinkled when he sniffled in his sleep, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was confused or annoyed, the way his lips formed the perfect pout, and how they parted to speak. He loved his strong jaw and the way his eyes changed color when he was in perfect sync with the dragons. He loved the two moles that dotted his left eye. He loved everything about his face, everything about him and he was done keeping it to himself.

“I love you, Jaebeom.”

Their lips met in another kiss, this one softer and simpler. Youngjae took his time, lips slotting against Jaebeom’s, tongue gently tracing the line of them. He sighed through his nose as Jaebeom accepted the request, parting his lips and letting Youngjae’s tongue press just past them. He licked into his mouth again, tasting the sweet strawberry jam on his tongue from the cookies he had eaten earlier. He settled more firmly against him, their bodies hard and warm underneath their clothes. He shifted one arm to rest his hand on Jaebeom’s hip, smiling against his lips when he felt Jaebeom squirm at the touch.

“Tell me you want me, too.”

Youngjae mumbled against Jaebeom’s lips, keeping them close, but not quite connected. He wanted this. He wanted this so badly, but he needed Jaebeom to want this, too.

“I-I want you, I love you, Jae-ah. I love you. I have for a long time. I’m sorry it took so long to say it.”

Once Jaebeom had started he couldn’t stop himself, words flowing freely from his spit slicked lips. His hands moved to grasp at Youngjae’s sides and his fingers dug into the loose fabric of his shirt there. He lifted his face to press soft kisses against the younger’s skin, lips trailing along his jawline and to his ear where he continued to whisper words of praise and love. His breath shuddered and his head fell back as he felt Youngjae’s fingers against his skin, warm digits smoothing up his side, just under the hem of his shirt. He closed his eyes as the other hand joined it at his other side, skimming the fabric along his torso and pooling it under his armpits. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt the soft press of lips on his stomach, almost ticklish in nature and his eyes fluttered open to gaze down at the younger male.

Youngjae’s eyes were half lidded as he dipped his tongue into Jaebeom’s belly button, a smirk on his lips when the other jerked in surprise. He dug his fingers into his sides, holding him in place as he traveled along the expanse of his toned stomach and to one dusky nipple. His tongue was flat as it drew across it, a whine sounding in the air just above, where Jaebeom’s mouth was agape with shocked pleasure. He smirked again, before circling the hardening nub with the tip of his tongue and he quickly plucked at it with sharp teeth. 

Jaebeom let out a sharp cry, hips jerking against the younger male as he toyed with his nipple. His head was tossed back, and his lips parted on a moan when he felt a wet suction replace the nips of teeth and flicks of a tongue. He pleaded with him to stop, the skin becoming too sensitive and he groaned when Youngjae changed his target to the other nipple, treating it with the same teasing care. He raised his head and watched with awe as his childhood friend toyed with him, drawing soft whimpers and breathless moans from his lips.

“Jaebeom..”

Youngjae whispered, lifting his face to meet the elder’s gaze. His lips were swollen, thick and red from mouthing at Jaebeom’s chest. They looked more inviting than ever and Jaebeom dragged his hands to his cheeks, pulling lightly and urging the younger to meet him in another kiss. It was more feverish than the last, teeth and tongues battling for dominance and Jaebeom panted into Youngjae’s mouth as he felt the sharp roll of his hips against his own. He could feel the smile that tugged at Youngjae’s lips against his own, the younger male grinding against him one more time. He had grown hard in his pants at some point and he could feel that Youngjae was just as hard as he was through the thin fabric of their pants.

Youngjae pulled away far enough to look at Jaebeom’s face fully, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he seemed to contemplate something.

“Jaebeom, I want you.”

“I want you, too, Jae-ah.”

“No, I mean. I -want- you.”

Youngjae punctuated his sentence with another roll of his hips.

“I- Oh. Oh. Yes. Yes, Youngjae. Yes.”

Jaebeom was nodding furiously, cheeks flush with want and he nearly cried when he felt Youngjae reach down to palm at him through his pants. His cock twitched as the younger male gripped it lightly, fingers curling around it and sliding along the length slowly. It was almost torturous, the way the heat of his hand felt delicious, but at the same time, not enough.

“Off. Off. Please.”

Jaebeom begged, lifting his hips in the air in hopes that Youngjae would take them off.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Youngjae chuckled, hand still mapping out Jaebeom’s length though them slowly. He grinned at the way the elder pouted, lips pressed together in a thin line and jutting out, his eyes narrowed up at him comically.

“Okay, okay. Don’t worry. I got you.”

Youngjae promised, smoothing both hands down Jaebeom’s sides before catching the hem of his pants and tugging them down. He watched as silky skin he hadn’t seen since they were children come into view, skinny thighs replaced with thick muscled ones and coarse hair growing in a patch at the base of his cock. He sucked in a breath at the sight of it. Jaebeom had chosen to go without underpants that day and he admired the way his cock curved up towards his stomach, the tip wet and glistening under the pale moonlight that slipped through the windows. He continued the slow drag down Jaebeom’s legs, the same dark hair dusting them clean to his ankles. He peeled the fabric away completely, tossing it to the side and he took in the sight of Jaebeom, now fully nude, save for the shirt bunched at his armpits beneath him. It was a beautiful sight, hard lines and soft curves meeting to create a picture perfect image. He hummed in appreciation, watching as a flush began to spread over the elder’s exposed form and creating an even prettier picture.

“Don’t stare so much..”

Jaebeom muttered, his eyes daring away when Youngjae’s moved to meet them. He felt over-exposed, though he had seen and been seen naked by Youngjae in the past. It hadn’t been since he was twelve, when Youngjae was nothing but baby fat; himself scrawny and hairless. He heard the low chuckle from above, followed by the shifting of fabric and his eyes dared to chase after the sound. He was stunned into silence at the sight he was met with, Youngjae having slipped his own shirt off and revealing a much firmer body than Jaebeom had remembered. He took in each detail slowly, his eyes raking over the solid frame of him and he licked at his lips in anticipation when Youngjae dropped his hands to rest at his own waistband.

“Are you sure?”

The tone of his voice was serious, though it held nothing but affection and love as it was spoken. 

“I’m sure.”

Jaebeom nodded in affirmation, mouth going dry when Youngjae nodded in reply, long fingers catching in the waistband of his pants and tugging them down. His underpants slid with them, revealing a similar patch of hair to Jaebeom’s own, Youngjae’s cock jutting proudly out from the center of it. Jaebeom bit down on his lip to keep from whining, the sight making his mouth go dry. He waited patiently as Youngjae stepped out of them fully, his cock bobbing with the movement. He watched at Youngjae fished in his pocket for something and he smiled when the younger had settled back between his thighs. Youngjae was propped up on his elbows, his face centimeters from Jaebeom’s own. 

“It might hurt a little bit at first, but this will help.”

He held up a small vial, a whitish liquid sloshing around inside of it.

“What might hurt?”

Jaebeom looked up at his with his eyebrows hemmed together, his forehead creased with confusion.

“When I put it in.”

“When you pu- Wait. You’re putting it in? I thought I was gonna-”

“Jaebeom. Have you ever done this before?”

“What? I- No, but-”

“I have. So just trust me, okay?”

“You’ve what?!”

Jaebeom nearly shot upright, his eyes going wide for the hundredth time that day and he gaped at the younger male. 

“I told you. I’m not a child, Jaebeom. It was just.. experimental. I wanted to see what it would be like, before..”

Youngjae trailed off, his cheeks tinged pink and he looked away for a moment before letting his eyes settle back on Jaebeom’s.

“Before being with the one I loved. I just wanted it to be perfect, you know? I wanted to know everything so it would be the best it could be. I-I didn’t want to go in blind with you… If I ever got that chance to.. to be with you..”

Youngae was fully red by this point, the flush chasing down his neck and to his chest. Jaebeom smiled warmly up at him, the slight sting of not being Youngjae’s first dulled by the sentiment behind his words. He reached one hand up and cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing softly against the warm skin there.

“It would be the best no matter what, because I love you.”

Jaebeom’s voice was steady and sure, Youngjae’s eyes widening and then disappearing into crescents as he smiled, his cheek nuzzling into Jaebeom’s palm. He leaned back hesitantly, not wanting to leave the warm confines of Jaebeom’s space and he twisted the cap off of the vial. The smell was slightly sweet, yet not overwhelming and he dipped his fingers into it one at a time to coat them. When he felt they were sufficiently slick he screwed the cap back on and placed the vial off to the side, his unlubed hand moving to push one of Jaebeom’s thighs up.

“Just relax, okay? You’ll feel a little pressure, but it’s just to get you used to feeling something inside.”

Jaebeom nodded slowly, his nerves a little one edge, but he trusted Youngjae. He tried to relax as best he could, but he felt himself clench up as soon as the liquid coated digit came in contact with his rim. 

“Relax, Jaebeom.”

Youngjae pleaded, eyes watching his face carefully and Jaebeom took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly and letting his body go slack.

“Good boy.”

Youngjae pushed his finger forward, carefully slipping it past the tight ring of muscle and he immediately sucked in a breath at how Jaebeom felt inside. He had only topped once, in all of the times that he had done this before so it still came as a shock to him how tight and hot it was. He wriggled the digit gently, pushing in to his third knuckle and he glanced down at where it had disappeared into Jaebeom’s heat. He could feel a curl of heat in his groin, his cock twitching at the sight and he licked at his lips before he let his eyes slide back up Jaebeom’s body, finally meeting the gaze of the elder again.

“You’re doing good. How does it feel?”

“Weird. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just.. weird.”

Jaebeom explained, unsure of how exactly to describe the sensation. It wasn’t uncomfortable really, it was just different. There was a slight stretch, but nothing that could be described as pain and he shuddered when he felt Youngjae pull it out and push it back inside. He kept his eyes locked with the younger male’s, his body loosening up even more. His fingers curled into his palms, arms resting limply above his head. After a few minutes had passed he felt a second finger slide in next to the other, a soft noise rolling off of his tongue. He was beginning to feel full, his insides stretched to accommodate the intrusion and he was about to voice his thoughts when he felt the tips of Youngjae’s fingers jab at something inside of him.

“Wh-What is that?”

His voice was a little breathier than he had meant it to be and he felt himself blush at how fucked out he sounded already.

“You mean this?”

Youngjae rubbed his fingers against it again, massaging in slow circles, each pass of them increasing the sensations he felt.

“Yeah, th-that.”

“I’m not sure, I just know that it felt good when they did it to me.”

Youngjae explained, not quite sure the anatomy, but hoping it would have the same effect on Jaebeom as it had on himself. Jaebeom scowled, his face scrunching into a pout when he heard Youngjae speak of his previous partner and Youngjae gave him an apologetic look. 

“It does. It f-feels good.” 

Jaebeom admitted, his body starting to heat up from the pleasure that had begun to thrum through his veins. He was leaking more and more with each pass of Youngjae’s fingertips against that spot inside of him, a thin string of precum stretchen between his stomach and the tip of his cock. He bit back a moan when Youngjae prodded at that spot harder this time, his balls tightening with each pointed jab.

“S-Stop. Youngjae. Don’t wanna cum like this. Wanna cum from you…inside.”

The last part was a whisper and Youngjae would have missed it had it not been for the fact that he was intensely concentrating on each and every sound that came out of the elder, prepared to stop at any sign of discomfort. He slowed his ministrations, his fingers carefully slipping free from the heat of Jaebeom’s hole and he watched as it twitched around nothing. He fumbled around for a minute, searching for the discarded vial and he cursed under his breath before he wrapped his fingers around it finally. He uncapped it once again, pouring the rest of the contents into his hand and he slicked himself up before discarding it. 

“Are you ready?”

Youngjae asked, his eyes locking with Jaebeom’s as he settled against him. Their foreheads were touching, chests flush together, the head of Youngjae’s cock pressed against his rim, one hand hoisting a leg into the air. When he received the soft whisper of consent he rocked forward, sinking into the tight heat that was Jaebeom. Even having been knuckles deep in him moments ago could not have prepared Youngjae for how Jaebeom felt wrapped around his cock. He let out a low groan as he slowly bottomed out, hips flush against Jaebeom’s ass and he bit down on his lower lip.

“Okay?”

Jaebeom nodded, breath caught in his throat at the new sensation. Youngjae’s fingers had been a shock at first, the stretch a little awkward, but not uncomfortable, but this, this was different. He felt so much more full and much more stretched, his walls burning with the strain of taking Youngjae in. He sucked in a breath, letting it out shakily before wriggling his hips a little to see if that would help. He could hear the way that Youngjae gasped above him, his eyes closed in attempt to keep still until Jaebeom gave him the go ahead to move.

“It’s okay.”

Youngjae opened his eyes again, staring down into the elders and finding no sign of hesitance in them. He licked at his lips, his hips pulling back and slowly pressing forward again, a groan breaking the silence as he sank back into Jaebeom’s heat. He continued the motion a few more times, allowing Jaebeom to get used to feel of him moving inside of him before he picked up the pace. He pulled out and slammed back inside, causing Jaebeom to let out a yelp and his body jerked at the increased friction. He smirked as he did it again, the elder letting out an incoherent string of curses when he hit that spot inside of him just right.

“D-Do that again.”

Jaebeom pleaded, wanting to feel the jolt of pleasure coursing up his spine again. He was already sensitive from Youngjae’s fingers, his nerve endings on fire as he felt Youngjae just slightly pull back and push into him again. He groaned and writhed as Youngjae picked up the pace again, slamming into him with each thrust and causing his body to shift in the haystack. He could feel the sharp edges of the dried plantlife digging into his skin, but he didn’t care, his mind clouded with lust and his body tingling with pleasure. He did however, dislike the fact that his shirt was starting to ride up even further, coming up to cover his mouth and getting caught between his lips as he panted and moaned.

“You-Youngjae. Help.”

Youngjae had been so focused on his thrusts that he hadn’t noticed the way that Jaebeom’s shirt had ridden up and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the sight. Jaebeom looked simply helpless like this, one leg hoisted up over Youngjae’s elbow, cock buried in his ass, arms above his head, shirt tangled around his upper body and nearly gagging him. It was sexy, yet endearing at the same time, the way the elder had to beg for his help, his arms caught in an upright position with the way his shirt had wrapped itself around him. He slipped his arm free from where it was holding up Jaebeom’s knee, his hand moving to wrap it around his hip and he sat up on his knees. He pushed at the shirt, pulling it loose from Jaebeom’s chin and sliding it up his arms and to his wrists. He was about to tug it free completely when he smirked and wrapped it around itself between his hands, eyeing his handiwork smugly.

“What are you doing?”

Jaebeom questioned, his arms pulling at the shirt, but unable to free them in his current position. He frowned up at the younger male and was about to protest when Youngjae gripped him by the hips and pulled him fully onto his cock, any complaints dying on his lips. He felt Youngjae’s hand slide down his thigh, curling under the curve of his knee and pulling his other leg around his waist.

Youngjae dropped back down, both arms coming to rest beside Jaebeom’s head and he angled them so that he could grasp Jaebeom’s hands in his own, keeping them pinned above his head. The change in their positions caused him to slip more deeply inside of Jaebeom and the elder let out a strangled noise when he rolled his hips slowly, not pulling out fully before pushing back inside. Youngjae gripped his hands more firmly, sliding his fingers between Jaebeom’s and lacing them together. He stared down at Jaebeom from his vantage point, the elder looking utterly debauched and he felt a soft smile creep onto his lips, his heart swelling with love.

“You’re so cute, Jaebeomie.”

Youngjae could hear the whine in Jaebeom's voice, his eyes crinkling at the corners as Jaebeom tried to argue and he simply shook his head. His face dipped to place a soft kiss on Jaebeom’s forehead, hushing any complaints the elder had. He could feel just how hot Jaebeom’s skin was and he could taste the sweat that had beaded there, his own body glistening with a thin sheen of it under the moonlight. He circled his hips a few times, keeping them flush with Jaebeom’s and he reveled in the way that the elder whimpered and begged from beneath him.

“Youngjae, please.. Please.. Move.”

And who was he to argue with his precious Jaebeomie? Youngjae pulled his hips back, surging forward with abandon and he could feel the way Jaebeom’s body jerked, his legs wrapping impossibly tighter around his waist. He bit down on his lower lip as he focused, his knees straining with exertion as he began to pound into the elder without holding back. The sound of skin slapping on skin became almost deafening, the adrenaline roaring in his ears only overshadowed by the breathy whines and panting moans of the elder as he writhed beneath him. His back was starting to hurt, the barn not the most ideal place for this sort of thing and he adjusted his angle, nearly bending Jaebeom in half. He pistoned his hips downward, drawing a near scream out of Jaebeom. He continued to slam into him from his new angle, Jaebeom’s fingers digging into his own as he chanted Youngjae’s name over and over again, his voice becoming breathier with each passing moment. 

Jaebeom could feel himself getting close, the tightness in his groin increasing exponentially with each slap of Youngjae’s hips against his own. His balls drew up and his eyes rolled back as Youngjae thrust directly into his prostate, the repeated onslaught of his cockhead against it finally pushing Jaebeom over the edge. His vision went white and his whole body seized up as he let out a long, drawn out moan as he came untouched. His cock jumped and sprayed thick, white ropes of cum onto their stomachs and chests. He could feel Youngjae still pounding into him, pushing him to new heights through his high and he felt his cock twitch again, one last spurt of cum dribbling onto his belly.

Youngjae felt the way Jaebeom clenched around him as he came, the sound of his voice like music to his ears. He kept his thrusts as even as possible, despite his own orgasm quickly approaching and he rode Jaebeom through his high. He knew how sensitive one became after they came and he carefully pulled out of Jaebeom, one hand pulling loose from the elder’s grasp to wrap around his cock. He tugged at it roughly, his movements quick and sloppy, his lips parted on a moan as he shuddered with his orgasm. He panted his way through it, his body going tense and he felt the hot liquid pour out over his fingers and he watched as some of it spurted onto Jaebeom’s stomach. It was hot, to say the least and he groaned as his cock tried to twitch back to life. He let himself slouch forward then, crushing the elder underneath his spent body and covering them both with their sweat and cum.

“Ugh. Jae-ah. You’re heavy.”

Jaebeom whined, his own body too spent to push him off and his hands still bound above his head.

“Can you take this off, at least?”

Youngjae tilted his head up, glancing where Jaebeom’s wrists were bound and he smirked before resting his cheek against Jaebeom’s shoulder against.

“Mmm. Soon. I like having you at my mercy like this..”

His tone was teasing, but he truly did enjoy taking control of the elder, his usual dominant and protective nature completely turned off in the throes of passion. He groaned when he finally decided to sit up, his back and knees aching from their less than ideal location for their first time together. He carefully unwound the shirt from Jaebeom’s wrists, his fingers rubbing at the marks it had left and he frowned slightly, an apology immediately on his tongue.

“Don’t.” 

As if reading his mind, Jaebeom smiled up at him, hands moving to rest on Youngjae’s arms. He rubbed them up and down slowly, just staring up at him with all the love in the world shining on his face.

“I’m okay.”

He assured him, though he could feel the places where hay was still sticking to his skin and wouldn’t be surprised if he was bleeding in some places, but none of that mattered right now. What mattered was that he had finally confessed and that Youngjae had felt the same. 

“I meant it, you know..”

He mumbled, eyes chasing Youngjae’s shadow rather than holding his gaze, a small part of his afraid that everything would change now that he had given himself to the younger.

“I know. I did, too. I love you, Jaebeom. It’s always been you.”

“I love you, too.”

“That’s all well and good, but I would prefer if you didn’t do your disgusting human mating in my presence next time.”

Jasper’s voice cut into their conversation and Jaebeom blanched at the sound of it, having completely forgotten that the dragons were there. 

“Who was that?”

Youngjae sounded confused, his eyes darting around the room as he searched for the owner of the voice.

“Who was who?”

Jaebeom asked, well aware that only dragon trainers could hear the dragons speak.

“That voice. The one who called us.. Disgusting..”

Youngjae trailed off, his hands coming to rest on his lap, a flush rising on his cheeks and he pouted at the idea of being with Jaebeom being considered anything other than precious and pure.

“Jasper?... Wait. You can hear him?”

Jaebeom bolted upright, turning his head towards Grohm. The eldest of the dragons was still settled in his usual corner, one eye popping open to meet the human’s gaze.

“Hmmm… Ah, yes. I guess we forgot to mention that part.”

Grohm chuckled and opened his other eye, his large head swiveling to look at Youngjae.

“Though they don’t have the same connection to us as the dragon trainer themselves, once another human has bonded with the trainer they can hear any dragons that have bonded with that trainer.”

Jaebeom furrowed his brows in thought and his mouth dropped open as Youngjae spoke up.

“So you mean that because I had sex with Jaebeom, I can hear all of you?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Wow.”

Youngjae seemed amused by this prospect, his affection for the dragons always having been much more in depth than even that of his parents.

“Oh goody! We can finally have real conversations.”

Morgana’s voice finally chimed in, the cheerful tone alluding them to how excited she was at the concept of being able to communicate with Youngjae.

“Morgana!”

Youngjae near shouted, the smile that lit up his face almost blinding. Jaebeom had only seen that smile on a rare occasion and it was dazzling every time. He watched as the loves of his lives finally got to know one another, his own smile nearly matching the radiance of the younger male’s and he carefully eased himself into moving around to get dressed. His body was sore, but there was a pleasant buzzing in his veins, the knowledge that Youngjae was finally his making each and every ache and pain worth it. He carefully slipped on his clothes, handing Youngjae’s over to him so that he could put them back on before he got too caught up in conversation with the dragons. Once Youngjae was clothed and returned to their chatting Jaebeom settled back into the haystack, listening to sound of voices thrumming in his mind.

And if he thought that his life was interesting before, his story had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative freedoms with this one and made Youngjae and Jaebeom childhood friends, rather than Youngjae being a somewhat random witch that just met Jaebeom by chance. He does love and admire the dragons dearly and tries to drop hints about his feelings, but Jaebeom is a bit of a weenie about his own feelings. 
> 
> As always, come yell about kpop boys with me on Twitter @ahgasemyname


End file.
